voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyglavis
Zyglavis is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Zyglavis is the Minister of the Department of Punishments and has the power to manipulate his shadow. Over a thousand years ago, Zyglavis and the other gods used to live peacefully alongside with the humans on Earth. Humans at that time were more innocent and pure, but then they became greedy as they build civilizations, fought with each other in lust for power and it worsened as different cultures developed. Zyglavis was able to make the humans realize that their fighting was wrong by sending out every disaster punishment, and the humans built temples for the gods to symbolize their promise to never fight. Sometime after, Zyglavis stopped delivering punishments on the requests of the humans for he believed that they'd regretted their sins, but then he was betrayed when they continued fighting with each other and the evil in their hearts gave birth to the King of Hell. After that, the gods saw humans in contempt and moved to the heavens to be away from them. Some gods wanted to wipe out the human race in order to destroy the King of Hell, but Zyglavis remained on Earth in order to protect the humans, despite the fact that they still fought with each other. He was able to save the human race from extinction and eventually moved to the heavens. He had blamed himself for being too merciful on the humans and not punishing them harshly; he believed that if he wasn’t naïve, the King of Hell wouldn’t have exist. Sometime later, he became the Minister of the Department of Punishments where he met Leon, who became the Minister of the Department of Wishes around the same time. Insight Zyglavis - Insight.jpg Appearance Zyglavis has long, dark blue hair, with bangs that’s parted on his left side, and slender grey eyes. He often keeps his hair in a ponytail that drapes over his right shoulder. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Zyglavis wears the Department of Punishments uniform, a white shirt, black tie, and white gloves. *'Modern Attire:' Zyglavis wears a black buttoned-up shirt and a grey tweed coat. *'Winter Attire:' Zyglavis wears a black turtleneck sweater and a indigo blue overcoat. *'True Form:' Zyglavis' hair is down and wears a long sleeved, black robe with a mandarin collar that's opened in the middle revealing his torso, black vambraces, a gold belt with a black jewel and black tassets with an elaborate pattern, golden gladiator sandals, a black sheer sash, a large, golden necklace with a black jewel, and a golden circlet with a small black gem. Personality Zyglavis is a very strict god who adheres to the laws in the heavens and the King, and delivers his punishments very harshly. He portrays himself to be coldhearted and emotionally detached towards humans, but he's compassionate and had to bury his feelings in order to protect himself. He has the most empathy for humans than any other god for he still believes that they can change, despite being betrayed countless times. He's shown to help a little boy when he was injured and didn't punish him or his older brother when they strayed away from their parents, or when one of them called him an "old man". He takes his responsibilities as a Minister very seriously though punishing humans harshly does take a toll on him. Despite having a stern and scary demeanor, he’s very polite and formal for he often calls you by your full name, but he calls you by your first name after falling in love with you. It’s shown that he maintains proper posture whenever he’s alone with you or with the other gods, but he's expressive with his hands though he wasn't fully aware until you pointed it out. He often keeps his feelings to himself and has a hard time expressing them without coming off as awkward. In earlier routes, he was antagonistic toward you and tried to kill you, but this was only because your goddess powers were affecting the Earth’s balance or to prevent from the law where a god mustn't favor one human from being broken. He bears no ill will towards you personally and doesn't contempt you for being a human. One reason he fell in love with you was when you cried for someone else's sake instead of your own, a trait that indicated pureness that humans once possessed many years ago but is now rare in modern times. After becoming your boyfriend, Zyglavis becomes rather possessive of you, and gets easily jealous of the other gods if they get too close to you. He even admits that he can't stand to see other men touch you, and that he wants to keep you all to himself. He also does not become intimate with you after becoming your lover; choosing to wait because you are so precious to him. However, he has made it clear that he finds it hard sometimes to control his desire for you, but he endures the temptation because he wants to treat you with the care and respect he feels you deserve. Once the King publicly gives you permission to be together and love each other completely, Zyglavis becomes much more aggressive and open with his desires. He is proud to be able to acknowledge you in public as his lover, but he also dislikes it when his time with you is interrupted. Special Ability Zyglavis is able to manipulate shadows into any shape and can detach his own shadow which can act as his eyes and ears, an example was when his shadow guarded you as you slept. Summary of routes Main Story You end up choosing Zyglavis because of his impatience of your indecisiveness and you begin to regret your choice, as you see how he punishes the human with coldness. Behind that harsh façade, he hides his kindhearted nature and carries a heavy burden for a long time. As you realize that you misunderstood him, you begin falling in love with him. Epilogue After becoming a couple, you’re saddened that Zyglavis is still the strict god from before, even when the two of you are alone, and you want to help him relax. But when he lets his guard down, he reveals a sweeter side that makes your heart throb. Sequel You and Zyglavis are a happy couple, but one day he saves your life knowing the the sin of interfering will mean his own destruction. If the law is honored, you will never see Zyglavis again. Torn between his position as Punishments minister and his feelings for you, Zyglavis's inner scales don't know which way to lean. Sequel Epilogue Resuming his minister duties, Zyglavis is very busy, and in your efforts to be considerate, you find yourself unable to communicate your true feelings. There's no fooling a god though, and when you share your feelings, the sweetness that follows is enough to make you melt. Musings on Love Coming Soon... Trivia *Ichthys often calls him 'Ziggy' or 'Ziggle' and Scorpio calls him 'Zig'. Additionally, Leon often refers to him as "Minister Ponytail" or in a more insulting term, "anal retentive kitchen scale". *The astrological glyph for the libra zodiac, '♎️' represents an equal sign, '=' and a setting sun. Its main symbol is a balancing scale, or a harness. It is also reminiscent of a horseshoe. *Zyglavis' name in Greek, 'Ζυγολαβις' originates from the Greek word for the zodiac of libra, 'Ζυγός', ( "Zygós".) It means "yoke" or "balancing scales", respectively. *Zyglavis' favorite food is chocolate ganache. **Individuals born under the Libra sun sign often like sweets. *Aigonorus mentions that Zyglavis is 100 times worse than Scorpio and Krioff says that he gets irritated if you don't answer him within three seconds. *Despite not getting along with Leon, Libras are highly compatible with Leos. *Zyglavis is over a thousand years old and could be the oldest of the zodiac gods. **A running gag is that the gods often call him your "mother-in-law" whenever he nitpicks the state of your apartment, and some humans (particularly children) will call him a "grandpa" or an "old man". *In his Early Bird Mini-Story, Zyglavis has some knowledge on human technology but only how it could be for criminal use. Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Zyglavis Category:Characters Category:God Category:Libra Sign Category:Antihero Category:Voiced